


Hotter Than Hell

by pocketbookangel



Category: Vatican Miracle Examiners/Vatican Kiseki Chousakan
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Priests, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketbookangel/pseuds/pocketbookangel
Summary: The temperature is rising, so Lauren decides to try talking dirty. It doesn't go well.





	Hotter Than Hell

 

In case the images disappear:

 

Hiraga's phone: Have you looked up the geothermal maps of the district? There might be a correlation between the incidence of spontaneous combustion and the sites that were identified for energy extraction.

Lauren's phone: What are you wearing?

H: Sorry?

L: It's 40 there, do you get to strip off the cassock?

H: That's not relevant to the investigation.

L: Wouldn't want you to spontaneously combust

Unless it's with me

That sound you made when I bit your thigh almost made me believe in god

H: This is Roberto.

H: Hiraga is still interviewing witnesses at the site.

L: fuck

H: He'll be pleased to hear your spiritual journey is progressing. 

[Lauren sends the map]

H: Thank you.


End file.
